Fullbringer Harry Potter
by Dragonruler345
Summary: The Power Voldemort Knows Not is not love instead it's Fullbring. Harry awakens his Fullbring during the fight in the DoM. He then spends the summer in Karakura where he learns to master his Fullbring. Response to a challenge by BloodRedKing
1. Chapter 1

Fullbringer Harry Potter

Prologue: Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach they belong to their respective owners.

Summary: Instead of the power Voldemort knows not being love it is Fullbring. Harry awakens his Fullbringer powers during the fight with the death eaters in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry unconsciously ran his fingers over the brass knuckles in his robe pocket. The reason he had them was that Hermione had suggested that they all learn muggle fighting and how to use a small close range muggle weapon. Harry and the others had just heard the prophecy but before any more could be said the death eaters had shown up.

*Veil Room*

Harry was fighting alongside Serious and had just lost his wand do to an expeliarmus from an unnamed death eater. But he wasn't going to let that slow him down. He had fished in his pocket and brought out his brass knuckles then he felt something rise up in him. The brass knuckles reacted and became some kind of weird gauntlets. Harry smirked and in a flash of light was in front of the Death eater that had disarmed him. "Lets see how you like this." Harry said before smashing his fist into the death eaters face. The death eater was sent flying into a far off wall. Before Harry could move back over near Sirius he saw Bellatrix Lestrange getting ready to cast a spell at Sirius. He then flashed in front of her and gave her the same treatment he did the other death eater. This not only knocked her into the wall but knocked her wand out of her hand as well.

"Looks like their running away thanks to that new power of Harry's." Ron said as the Death eaters all started to leave.

"It would seem that way we should go as well." Sirius said walking over to Harry whose gauntlets had returned to being regular Brass Knuckles. (Voldemort isn't gonna show up this time he knows about the retreat but all the death eaters will convince the ministry. Therefore I'm just gonna skip right to being back at Hogwarts when Harry is talking to Dumbledore.)

*Hogwarts Dumbledore's Office*

"Harry I heard rumors about a strange power you used. Something that turned regular brass knuckles into gauntlets as well as quick movement that was seen as only a flash of light. Could you tell me anything about this?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Other then the fact that I think it's the power that the prophecy was talking about no I couldn't. Um Professor I read that you got the ministry to clear Sirius. Does that mean that I can go and live with him now?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes but you should know that for the summer I'm assigning Sirius to a headquarters in Japan where some of our allies are. So if your serious about living with him that means you'll have to go there. Is that fine with you?" Dumbledore asked to which Harry nodded. "Very well then it's settled."

*Meanwhile in an abandoned apartment in Karakura town*

"Looks like we'll have someone else be joining us. Things should be getting very interesting." Ginjou said looking at a mysterious book that automatically recorded when Fullbringers awoke their powers. (Ok I know this isn't real but it works for my story also this takes place before the Winter War. I'm gonna say around the time of the bounts.)

*One week later In Karakura Town*

Harry and Sirius had just arrived at a seemingly inconspicuous house in a town in Japan called Karakura Town. Harry was surprised at how big the inside of the building was. Another thing that was bothering him was since the incident at the department of mysteries he had been feeling a strange energy. Something different from magic but at the same time similar. It seemed especially strong here. When he had mentioned it to Dumbledore and Sirius they had both said that they didn't know what it was but told him it might have to do with his own new abilities. "Hey Sirius since our stuff was already brought here is it alright if I look around the town?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead Harry but don't stay out to long alright?" Sirius said getting a nod from Harry before he started to walk off.

Harry didn't know where he was going to go. Right now he was just walking in a direction where he felt quite a bit of that strange energy but this was more familiar. It was almost like the energy that he had used to turn the Brass Knuckles into the gauntlets. At the moment he had the Brass Knuckles in his pocket they were the only things he kept on his person besides his wand. Harry stopped when he saw someone standing in front of him smirking. The man then grabbed onto a pendant around his neck and it changed into a sword. Harry's eyes widened and he put on his Brass Knuckles and changed them into the gauntlets. "Who are you and what do you know about this power?" Harry asked looking at him.

"My name isn't important right now but if you can hit me I'll tell you everything you want to know." The man said smirking running towards Harry and swinging the sword at him. Harry brought up one of the Gauntlets and blocked the sword he then threw a punch with his other fist but the man disappeared in Light before it could connect. Harry turned around and blocked another strike holding the blade in place this time with his hand. Then before counterstriking he channeled energy into the other gauntlet and threw his punch. The mans eyes widened as a Violet colored sphere built at the end of Harry's fist before the attack was launched and hit him. The man went flying back a little ways but thankfully was still alive. "Well now I never expected to see a Fullbringer that could actually use a Hollow's Cero but there is a first for everything. A deal is a deal my name is Ginjou Kuugo and the power that not only you and I but countless others can use is called Fullbring. Those of us that use it our called Fullbringers. Follow me and I'll tell you more about this power." He said. Harry nodded and followed the man.

*Two Hours Later*

Harry had a lot to think about as he walked back to where he and Sirius would be staying. He had just been told about the powers Fullbringers had and how they acquired it. He had also learned what Hollows and Shinigami were. He had learned that the name of his speed technique was Fullbringers Light. He had also learned that he was the only Fullbringer to date to be able to use Cero. (Not sure if this is true or not but so far nothing has been said about them using Cero.) He decided he'd tell Sirius when he got back. Before he could though he heard a loud hollow howl and looked behind to see a giant Hollow not far away. "This should be the perfect chance to test out my powers." He said thinking to himself.

A/N: Ok there is the prologue. Oh and if somebody could give me a name for Harry's Fullbring that would be great.


	2. Training

Fullbringer Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach they belong to their respective owners.

Summary: Instead of the power Voldemort knows not being love it is Fullbring. Harry awakens his Fullbringer powers during the fight with the death eaters in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry put on his brass knuckles and changed them into gauntlets. He then used Fullbringer light to show up above the hollow then brought his right fist down on the hollows mask. The hollow howled in pain and brought its fist up and punched Harry into the street. Harry got up and smirked. "Good your strong that means I won't be wasting my time." He said smirking at the hollow.

"_I don't know who you are boy but I'm going to enjoy eating you." _The hollow said before charging up a Cero in its mouth.

That made Harry smile wider and pull his fist back charging up his own Cero. He then launched it at the exact same time as the hollow and smirked when his went through the Hollows and hit its mark. "Your not very good are you?" Harry taunted.

"_What are you boy no human should be able to use Cero. The only ones that can use it are Hollows of Menos level or higher." _The hollow said backing away.

Harry jumped high in the air and pulled his fist back making another cero. "What I am is your death Hollow." Harry said before launching the cero and killing the hollow. Harry was shocked when instead of the Hollow just fading its reiatsu was just absorbed by his gauntlets. "That was weird." Harry said. He then finally made it back to the house he and Sirius were staying at.

"Hey Harry how did your walk around the town go?" Sirius asked as Harry just walked in.

"It was great I found someone who has powers similar to mine and could tell me about them. He said that I'm something called a Fullbringer and my power is called Fullbring." Harry said he then sat down and explained it all to Sirius.

Sirius thought for a minute. "So are you going to take his offer for training while we're here?" he asked.

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Yea I think that would be a good idea especially since I have some questions for him about something that happened on my way back here." Harry said. He then explained about his fight with the Hollow when Sirius looked at him curiously.

*Next Day*

Harry was once again at the place Ginjou had led him to all the other fullbringers were there as well. "So your gauntlets absorbed the Reiatsu of the hollow that you killed with them? That's strange I've never heard of a fullbring power like that. Perhaps we should start your training now to see what else you can do." Ginjou said. Harry just nodded in response to that. "Riruka send both Harry and Jackie into the fish tank using your Dollhouse ability." Riruka just nodded then sent both of them into the tank.

Harry wasted no time in putting his brass knuckles on and turning them into gauntlets. "Well since you're my training partner tell me what you want me to do." Harry said looking at Jackie.

"Lets see what else you can form the Reiatsu into besides a cero. Concentrate on any shape or form and try to move the Reiatsu through or around the gauntlet." Jackie said having not brought her Fullbring out just yet.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes while moving the Reiatsu through his right gauntlet. He thought of everything he could form it into but only one thing stuck out a bird of fire. "Try this, Phoenix Rush." Harry shouted throwing his fist, which was now covered in fire in the shape of a phoenix, forward. The phoenix was launched off the gauntlet and spread its wings while flying at Jackie who used Fullbring light to move out of the way that hit the other side of the tank. The flames died down almost instantly and Jackie noticed that Harry had stopped supplying Reiatsu to the technique.

"Interesting not only can you use cero but elemental attacks as well. Add on to that fact that you can also keep it going or cancel it by continually supplying Reiatsu or releasing the Reiatsu you added to that attack. Now then I think it's time to get serious. Dirty Boots." She said activating her Fullbring.

*One month later*

For the next month Harry's training proceeded with him fighting the other fullbringers. They also had him go out and fight Hollows once in a while as well. Through doing this Ginjou had been able to come up with theory. After one fight with a menos instead of Harry countering its cero with his own he had punched the attack and made it destabilize thus effectively cancelling out the attack. "Your powers seem to be designed specifically countering hollows or enemies similar to hollows. The ability to use cero is do to the fact that your gauntlets absorb the Reiatsu of any hollow you defeat. This means that your gauntlets must act like a form of hollowfication as well." Ginjou had explained. He had also said that even though Fullbringer powers didn't evolve under normal circumstances he assumed do to the way Harry's gauntlets worked his would evolve after he destroyed enough hollows must likely having stages similar to a hollows with the final stage being Vasto Lorde level.

Currently Harry was walking through some of the streets of Karakura when he felt the energy of a nearby hollow. This one seemed a lot stronger then the menos or Adjuchas that he had fought before. 'Could this be a Vasto Lorde? What would it be doing here in the human world?' With that thought Harry used Fullbringer Light to approach it. When he got there he saw what looked like a human hollow with pink hair and a sword setting up strange devices. "Hey you what do you think your doing?" Harry shouted.

The strange hollow turned around and saw Harry yelling at him. He was surprised that a human could see him let alone stand in his presence. _"Interesting tell me human how is it that you can see me? Normal humans like you shouldn't be able to see me."_ He said.

Harry pulled out his brass knuckles and turned them into his fullbring, which he still had yet to name. "Who says that I'm a normal human?" Harry said still glaring at the person.

"_Interesting I've never seen a power like that before what is it called?" _the strange hollow person asked.

"It's called Fullbring and I'm about to show you what it can do." Harry said before disappearing in a flash of light. Harry appeared in front of him and brought his fist back channeling Reiatsu through it to make the impact of his gauntlet harder. When he punched the man he saw him go flying backwards but was surprised at what he had felt dissolve at the area he had punched. "Interesting you use Reiatsu to make your skin stronger like armor what's that technique called." Harry asked.

The man though was surprised at the punch. Not only was he in immense pain but also the punch had somehow dissipated his Hierro and left a bruise. He wasn't sure but there might be some internal damage as well. _"It's called Hierro all of us Arrancar can use it. But how were you able to tell it was there and how did you punch through it?" _He asked Harry.

"My fullbring has the power to replicate hollow powers such as Cero but not only that it has the power to cancel them all out. My fullbring is designed specifically for killing hollows the monsters that caused me to have this power in the first place." Harry said getting widened eyes from his opponent.

A/N: Ok I'm gonna stop here for now. Next time will be Harry's first battle with a powerful enemy. Who is his enemy you ask? The Octavo espada Sszayle Apporo Granz. Yes I know none of the Espada or Arrancars showed up during the Bount arc but I don't care this is my story so that's just how I'm gonna do it.


End file.
